


С Кларком что-то не так

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, KisVani



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [7]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Post-Justice League (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Брюс приходит поговорить с Лоис о Кларке.





	С Кларком что-то не так

Странное чувство — видеть на пороге Брюса Уэйна. 

Еще более странно то, что он хочет обсудить жениха Лоис.

— Когда вы в прошлый раз приезжали ко мне по поводу Кларка — вы задумали акт воскрешения, — говорит Лоис, пропуская Брюса в квартиру. — Но теперь он жив. Вам нужно что-то еще?

Кларк сейчас редко бывает с ней. Он спасает людей, он успевает быть журналистом, он пытается участвовать в делах Лиги. Да и Лоис не сидит на месте… и потому у них часто остаются только редкие часы или минуты, чтобы побыть вдвоем, пока кто-то из них не сорвется снова по делам.

Сегодня Кларк улетел спасать кого-то в Африку… А Брюс Уэйн решил заглянуть в гости.

Странно.

— С Кларком что-то не так, — говорит Брюс.

Лоис смотрит на него и видит: морщины в уголках глаз и на лбу, седину в волосах. А в голосе слышит беспокойство и надежду на чудо. Как и тогда, когда он приехал к ней и сказал, что хочет оживить Кларка. Когда объяснил, что она может помочь ему вернуться.

Именно из-за этой надежды Лоис и согласилась. 

— Пойдёмте на кухню, — произносит она. — Вы пьете чай или кофе?

— Кофе, если можно, — отвечает Брюс.

Хочется пошутить про давление, но Лоис не может сформулировать мысль так, чтобы она показалась забавной хоть в ее голове, потому не говорит ничего.

Позже, когда они сидят за столом, начать разговор не выходит.

— Вы не думали переехать в другую квартиру? — спрашивает Брюс. — Которая была бы больше.

— Мы с Кларком редко бываем в городе, — пожимает плечами Лоис, — по крайней мере, подолгу. И нам хватает.

Брюс не смотрит на нее, он разглядывает обручальное кольцо на пальце. Все еще обручальное. Марта спрашивает, когда будет свадьба, Кларк отшучивается, а сама Лоис не уверена, что вообще готова о ней думать. Хорошо, хоть коллеги не лезут с вопросами.

— Вы должны были сами заметить, — говорит Брюс и повторяет, как заклинание: — С Кларком что-то не так.

— Как вы можете понять, когда с Кларком все «так»? — интересуется Лоис. — Вы его даже не знаете. Не по-настоящему.

Брюс морщится. Как будто она говорит слишком громко, а вовсе не злым полушепотом.

— Я знаю его с той стороны, с которой вам его не узнать, — теперь Брюс смотрит ей в глаза. — И я вижу значительно больше. После воскрешения Кларк стал…

Он подбирает слова, но Лоис опережает его:

— Безжалостным? — спрашивает она. — При соответствующих обстоятельствах.

— Я бы не выразился так, но… — Брюс качает головой. — Я не знаю, говорил ли он вам. Но недавно Лига оказалась на Марсе…

— Борьба зеленых и белых марсиан, — кивает Лоис. — Говорил.

— А он говорил, что сжег взглядом батальон белых марсиан?

— Насколько он рассказывал, их раса с удовольствием уничтожила или поработила бы все прочие разумные виды в галактике, а с зелеными собратьями они и так начали это делать.

— Но убийство… В этом даже не было необходимости.

Почти смешно видеть это удрученное выражение на его лице.

Так смешно, что можно начинать плакать.

Но Лоис просто пожимает плечами.

— Почему вы думаете, что Кларк был другим? Почему вы думаете, что он стал таким только после воскрешения?

— Я не… — начинает Брюс.

— Он хорошо воспитан, — быстро говорит Лоис. — Знает социальные нормы и нормы морали… Он любит свою мать и верит в то, чему они с мужем его учили. Только поймите, это такая же маска, как и Кларк Кент.

Брюс молчит, молчит и Лоис, глядя на потолок в углу: нужно бы смести паутину. Только почему-то вспоминается об этом только тогда, когда кто-то приходит в гости. Непохоже, что Брюса Уэйна таким смутишь или что он оценит идеальную чистоту, но неприятно.

— Вы его любите, — говорит он. — Я знаю, что любите.

— Он… был моей работой, — отвечает Лоис, — Я хотела отыскать его, узнать в городских легендах и воспоминаниях людей. Дойти по следу из хлебных крошек до Смолвиля. Вам случалось так сильно увлечься тем, кого вы ищете, что вы не уверены… интересует вас это дело или конкретная личность?

Она смотрит на Брюса, и выражение его лица сложное. Будто он одновременно и зол, и ему неловко, и он вспоминает нечто неприятное, но все равно важное.

— Вижу, случалось. Так и мы с Кларком. Он тот, кого я все-таки отыскала.

— Не… думаю, что мой случай подходит, — качает головой Брюс. — Супермен… Кларк — не такой, как тот, за кем гнался я.

Лоис не хочет знать деталей. Она и этого разговора не хочет. Она хочет поужинать, принять душ, просмотреть свои наброски и дождаться Кларка, прежде чем лечь в постель. Она хочет убедиться, что сегодня он не сделал ничего непоправимого.

Лоис не желает отпускать Кларка, потому что боится, что вдали от нее он ведет себя иначе. Что вдали от нее или Марты Кент он не считает нужным стараться. А еще боится, что когда-нибудь и она перестанет быть причиной сдерживаться. И даже наоборот, может оказаться катализатором и подтолкнуть Кларка к тому, чего всем бы хотелось избежать.

«Уэйну не понять», — думает Лоис.

— Вам не понять, — повторяет она вслух. — Я просила его остаться. Тогда, когда вы его вернули. Просила побыть со мной, не идти к вам. Не потому, что я не хочу спасти мир, а потому что я не уверена в цене.

— Вы рассуждаете почти как Лекс Лютор, — говорит Брюс, опять морщась. — Скажите еще, что люди слишком на него полагаются.

Лоис улыбается.

— Всем нужна надежда, мистер Уэйн. Мне, вам, каждому человеку и не человеку. Даже Лексу Лютору, хотя мне и не хочется думать, как выглядит его надежда. Кларк может быть надеждой, но он не всегда такой, каким вы бы хотели его видеть.

— Это можно сказать о любом, — говорит Брюс.

— Но не любой может разрушить целый город за десять минут, — отвечает Лоис, а потом добавляет: — Или сжечь батальон белых марсиан.

Брюс молча пьет кофе, а Лоис слушает, как капает вода из неплотно закрывающегося крана. Нужно было вызвать сантехника, но тоже пока не доходят руки.

— Вы считаете, с Кларком все в порядке? — спрашивает Брюс. — Это ваше мнение, как самого близкого к нему человека?

— В том порядке, в котором Кларк всегда был, — говорит Лоис. — И, уверяю вас, если с ним что-то случится — вы заметите. Все заметят.

Они снова молчат, и Брюс задает новый вопрос:

— Вы его боитесь?

— Господи, нет, — быстро отвечает Лоис, едва дослушав до конца, — я не боюсь Кларка, по крайней мере, что он навредит мне. Я боюсь того, что он способен сделать. В принципе. Для всего мира.

— Но я все равно прошу вас наблюдать за ним, — просит Брюс, прежде чем встать с места за столом. — Спасибо за кофе.

— Я буду наблюдать за Кларком, — обещает Лоис и добавляет: — В богатстве и бедности. Пока еще смогу за ним наблюдать. 

Кажется, Брюсу этого достаточно.


End file.
